You look good in blue
by Kandii-kun
Summary: What happens when you make Takeshi dinner? Well why don't you read and find out  sucky summery sucks. I'm sorry, I never know what to put without giving it away


Finally, we were dismissed from school! I walked out to the baseball field, waiting for everyone's favorite baseball freak. Why was I waiting for Takeshi? Because he asked me to wait, that's why.

When baseball practice ended I ran over to Takeshi and glumped him, giggling.

"So what did you want Takeshi?" You see, I was one of the few people who called him by his first name; I just liked the sound of it more. Takeshi smiled brightly and hugged me back.

"I wanted to know if you wanted some sushi?" He asked. I almost died, he was so damn cute.

"Are you asking me out Takeshi?" He flushed slightly, making him look that much cuter.

"Sure" was all he said. I laughed.

"Of course Takeshi~ I'd love to" He smiled brightly.

"OK let's go!" I giggled and followed him to his family restaurant.

After a few years of laughs, hugs, and kisses, I nervously asked Takeshi if I could make him dinner at my apartment. I felt silly for asking, being a senior in high school and all.

"Takeshi?" I reached for his hand.

"Yes (name)-chan?" He grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over..." I trailed off. He chuckled, tilting my chin up.

"Of course (name)~ I'd love to" I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous, maybe his sexiness infected me or something...yeah that's it, I'll call it Takeshi-idous! I laughed to myself causing Takeshi to look at me funny.

"What's so funny?" That only made me laugh harder and clutch his arm for support. Soon my laughing fit died off and I just smiled up at him. Suddenly the bell rang, telling the students that this hellhole everyone called school was over until tomorrow. I ginned and dragged him off, glad he didn't have baseball practice today. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging me shortly before letting go and holding my hand tightly, lacing our fingers. It didn't take long to get to my apartment. Once inside, I pushed him down on the couch. I smiled and sat in his lap.

"What do you want to eat Takeshi?" He thought for a moment.

"Whatever you want" I nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a very long time. After a while a loud crash sounded from the kitchen, causing Takeshi to scramble into the kitchen.

"(name) are you ok?" I was on the floor with a pot and a shattered plate.

"I dropped the plate and it hit the pot" I blushed. "I'm sorry I scared you..." Takeshi picked up the pot while I picked up the plate shards.

"You didn't mean to, I'm just glad your ok" He pecked my cheek. "So what exactly did you make?" Takeshi asked.

"I made tortellini's, tossed in a light olive oil as a sauce..." I trailed off with a sheepish smile. "Yeah...um...just eat it and taste for yourself" I stood up and swiped the remaining shards into a dustpan before throwing them in the trash. Takeshi cleaned the pot and dried it off.

"I'm sure it will taste good" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I finished making dinner and we sat on the couch to eat. Takeshi took and experimental bite of the small, stuffed, pasta and swallowed.

"It's really good!" He shouted. I giggled.

"I'm glad you like it!" When we finished I offered to take his plate only to have him say no and try to take mine. "No, I'm taking your plate!" I said and reached for his plate, only to fall on top him, causing our plates to fall to the ground with a _clank_. Takeshi blushed slightly.

"I think the plates like your floor more then your sink" I smiled brightly and tried to stand but Takeshi had wrapped his arms around my waist, preventing me from getting up. I looked at him slightly confused. He leaned in to kiss me gently, catching me by surprise. He pulled my body closer to his. I kissed back after a minute, tangling my fingers in his hair. He grinned and flipped over, hovering over me on all fours. I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his lower half closer to mine. He leaned down and captured my lips in a heated kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, the winner was Takeshi, figures, he explored my mouth, taking his time. I whined at his slow pace and ground my hips into his roughly, trying to speed him up. Takeshi groaned and removed his mouth from mine, trailing down to my neck and searching for my sweet spot. He found it quickly and began to bite and suck at it, bent on leaving his mark. I moaned loudly, squirming, grinding into his hips ruthlessly.

I tugged at his shirt, hating it for hiding his sexy body from me. He tore the shirt off his body, then he went back to my neck, witch was slightly purple now. I moaned another loud moan, my trembling hands found his torso, fingertips gliding over every surface. He shivered with delight and tried to get my shirt off, his shaking fingers made it harder to get the buttons undone. When he finally had my shirt off, my neck was baring a dark purple mark. He smirked and sat up slightly, looking into my eyes. I reached up to pull him into another kiss, to witch he gladly kissed back. He smiled into the kiss, tugging my skirt off. I pressed my body to his, making him moan. I tried to roll over but was unsuccessful and we fell to the floor with the plates instead. I groaned in pain, having landed on the plates with Takeshi landing on top of me. Thankfully the plates didn't break. Takeshi got up off me and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry (name)! Did I hurt you?" His words dripped with worry. I nodded and rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine Takeshi" He sighed in relief.

"Are you sure...?" He took another look at my body. "Are you wearing blue...?" I grinned, glad he had noticed my bra and panties.

"I like the color blue~" I cooed to him. He grinned and pushed me, gently, down on the couch.

"You look good in blue..."

He whispered. I giggled and pecked his lips. His hands found my thighs, making me shiver, Takeshi grinned and squeezed my thighs lightly, emitting a breathless word from me.

"Takeshiiii..."

He smirked, loving the way his name rolled off my lips and how it danced around the gap between our bodies. I tugged at his pants, almost ripping them off. He captured my lips, biting my lip playfully. I opened my mouth for him, excited. He roamed through my mouth and played with my tongue. Before I knew it Takeshi had his pants and boxers off, along with my bra. I moaned, suddenly felling cold. Takeshi smiled and started to peel my panties off.

"...But you look better with nothing on..."


End file.
